The present disclosure relates to planarization of semiconductor wafers.
Chemical-mechanical polishing/planarization (CMP) systems place a semiconductor wafer in contact with a polishing pad that moves relative to the semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer may be stationary or it may also rotate on a carrier that holds the wafer. Between the semiconductor wafer and the polishing pad, CMP systems may use slurry. The slurry is a liquid having the ability to lubricate the moving interface between the semiconductor wafer and the polishing pad while mildly abrading and polishing the semiconductor wafer surface with a polishing agent, such as silica or alumina.